Many modern businesses create software applications (e.g., mobile applications) meant to improve accessibility to the business and allow a user to perform some desired function or access information on a client device (e.g., mobile device, laptop, etc.). Some businesses, such as game developers, operate their business solely through the application itself. Other businesses, such as banks, may create a software application merely to provide customers a convenient alternative to visiting a brick and mortar branch of the business. This allows the user flexibility in determining when and where to interact with the business.
Despite these advantages, conventional software applications have several technological shortcomings that create inflexible and inefficient operation. For example, conventional applications are typically inflexible, because they are poorly adapted for inexperienced users. To illustrate, users not familiar with technology in general may not understand how to interact with software applications or their underlying devices to find information or perform a desired function. Consequently, these users are often intimidated and may shy away from or experience frustration when using software applications. Even a user that is technologically savvy may be unfamiliar with a particular software application or the process required to accomplish the desired function. For example, a user may be unaware that applying for a loan requires the user to perform a series of tasks, such as filling out a form, providing a signature, and providing proof of identification. Conventional software applications typically provide few tools (e.g., a FAQs section) to assist the user and may ultimately leave the user to learn the process independently. This can lead to further frustration, which may lead the user to abandon the software application and, possibly, the business-customer relationship altogether.
Further problems of inflexibility of conventional software applications derive from the lack of interpersonal communication between the user and a representative of the business. Because conventional software applications generally act as a substitute for face-to-face interaction, a user may have little interaction with any people associated with the business. Consequently, the user may have very limited options through which to ask questions regarding confusing content or how to proceed through the process required to accomplish the desired function. In addition to inflexibility of the conventional software applications themselves, these problems can lead to a disconnect between the user and the business, which can weaken the business-customer relationship.
Additionally, conventional software applications are inefficient, because they continually require the user to be the principal navigator of the application. Though a user may seek assistance from a customer support representative in interacting with the application, the support representative is generally limited to orally providing instructions to the user. As a result, any rendered assistance fails to alleviate the burden of navigating the application from the user. If the user doesn't understand how to navigate the software application, even after receiving instruction, the resources of the software application (and the underlying device) may be needlessly tied up as the user tries to find the desired information or function.
Prior attempts to improve a user's experience have included tutorial slide shows or videos, help documents, guided tours of the site or application, or other similar attempts to familiarize the user with the offered functionality. These solutions, however, typically do not cover every function offered, overload the user with too much information at once, or offer a predetermined explanation with no elaboration if the user does not understand.
Other solutions, such as telephone support, requires the user to either use multiple devices to follow the representative's instructions while on the phone or to write down or memorize the instructions and perform them after the conversation has ended. This limits a user to seeking support only where multiple devices or writing materials are available. For example, a user may be trying to use a mobile application on their mobile device. Many mobile devices do not allow a user to talk on a phone call and navigate a mobile application at the same time. Thus, a phone call many not be sufficient to resolve the user's concerns.
Users may attempt to perform a video call or text chat session to obtain help with a software application. Again, some devices do not allow for simultaneous video chats and navigation of a software application. Furthermore, even if the devices allow for both, the use of two separate applications (the software application and a video chat application) require switching back and forth between the video call application and the software application, require large amounts of processing power to run both applications, or otherwise lead to a degraded experience.